finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy II armor
Below is a list of armor from Final Fantasy II and its remakes. Prior to the PlayStation version, weapons and shields gave a penalty to Intelligence and Spirit. The PlayStation version and all subsequent releases removed this mechanic. Similar to weapons, shields have a level of proficiency, or shield level. The character's shield level multiplies the evasion percentage given from the equipped shield(s) by (1 + 1x), where x = shield level. Shield level experience is obtained by using the Attack command with a shield/shields equipped. The amount of proficiency experience gained is based on the number of times the Attack command is used in the battle plus the Rank of the enemy formation against the user's shield level. List of armor Shields Gallery Buckler FFII Art.png|Buckler Bronze Shield FFII Art.png|Bronze Shield Mythril Shield FFII Art.png|Mythril Shield Golden Shield FFII Art.png|Golden Shield Ice Shield FFII Art.png|Ice Shield Flame Shield FFI Art.png|Flame Shield Diamond Shield FFII Art.png|Diamond Shield Dragon Shield FFII Art.png|Dragon Shield Aegis Shield FFII Art.png|Aegis Shield Head Gallery Leather Cap FFII Art.png|Leather Cap Bronze Helm FFII Art.png|Bronze Helm Mythril Helm FFII Art.png|Mythril Helm Giant's Helm FFII Artwork.png|Giant's Helm Ribbon FFII Art.png|Ribbon Gold Hairpin FFII Art.png|Gold Hairpin Twist Headband FFII Art.png|Twist Headband Flame Helm FFII Art.png|Flame Helm Diamond Helm FFI Art.png|Diamond Helm Genji Helm FFII Art.png|Genji Helm Body Gallery Clothes FFI Art.png|Clothes Power Sash FFII Art.png|Power Sash White Robe FFII Art.png|White Robe Black Robe FFIII Art.png|Black Robe Black Garb FFII Art.png|Black Garb Leather Armor FFI Art.png|Leather Armor Bronze Armor FFII Art.png|Bronze Armor Mythril Armor FFII Art.png|Mythril Armor Golden Armor FFII Art.png|Golden Armor Knight's Armor FFII Art.png|Knight's Armor Flame Armor FFII Art.png|Flame Armor Ice Armor FFII Art.png|Ice Armor Diamond Armor FFII Art.png|Diamond Armor Dragon Armor FFII Art.png|Dragon Armor Genji Armor FFII Art.png|Genji Armor Copper Cuirass FFII Art.png|Copper Cuirass Silver Cuirass FFII.png|Silver Cuirass Ruby Cuirass FFII Art.png|Ruby Cuirass Gold Cuirass FFII Art.png|Gold Cuirass Diamond Cuirass FFII Art.png|Diamond Cuirass Arms Gallery Leather Gloves FFI Art.png|Leather Gloves Bronze Gloves FFII Art.png|Bronze Gloves Mythril Gloves FFII Art.png|Mythril Gloves Thief's Gloves FFII Art.png|Thief's Gloves Giant's Gloves FFII Art.png|Giant's Gloves Protect Ring FFIII Art.png|Protection Ring Power Armlet FFII Art.png|Power Armlet Ice Gloves FFII Art.png|Ice Gloves Diamond Gloves FFIII Art.png|Diamond Gloves Genji Gloves FFII Art.png|Genji Gloves Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Diamond Armor (II).png|Diamond Armor. DFFOO Diamond Helm (II).png|Diamond Helm. DFFOO Dragon Armor (II).png|Dragon Armor. DFFOO Golden Shield (II).png|Golden Shield. DFFOO Power Armlet (II).png|Power Armlet. DFFOO Ruby Cuirass (II).png|Ruby Cuirass. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Aegis Shield FFII.png|Aegis Shield. FFRK Black Robe FFII.png|Black Robe. FFRK Bracers FFII.png|Bracers. FFRK Bronze Helm FFII.png|Bronze Helm. FFRK Diamond Armor FFII.png|Diamond Armor. FFRK Diamond Shield FFII.png|Diamond Shield. FFRK Dragon Armor FFII.png|Dragon Armor. FFRK Flame Armor FFII.png|Flame Armor. FFRK Flame Helm FFII.png|Flame Helm. FFRK Flame Shield FFII.png|Flame Shield. FFRK Genji Glove FFII.png|Genji Gloves. FFRK Giant's Gloves FFII.png|Giant's Gloves. FFRK Giant's Helm FFII.png|Giant's Helm. FFRK Golden Armor FFII.png|Golden Armor. FFRK Golden Shield FFII.png|Golden Shield. FFRK Ice Gloves FFII.png|Ice Gloves. FFRK Mythril Shield FFII.png|Mythril Shield. FFRK Protect Ring FFII.png|Protection Ring. FFRK Ruby Cuirass FFII.png|Ruby Cuirass. FFRK Thief Gloves FFII.png|Thief's Gloves. FFRK Twist Headband FFII.png|Twist Headband. FFRK White Robe FFII.png|White Robe. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' es:Lista de armaduras de Final Fantasy II Category:Armor in Final Fantasy II Category:Armor lists